


The table

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sho comes back home he doesn’t expect to find a huge table in the middle of his so well arranged living room…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The table

**Author's Note:**

> This OS has been written for [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals** HUGGGG <3

Title : The table  
Author : WendyJoly  
Pairing : Yamapair Ohno Satoshi/sakurai Sho  
Rating : NC-17  
Length : OS  
Beta : My precious [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[**chibipinkpetals**](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)  
Genre : Smut, smut and smut  
Disclaimer : I owe nothing but Arashi surely owns my soul  
Summary : When Sho comes back home he doesn’t expect to find a huge table in the middle of his so well arranged living room…  
Note : This OS has been written for [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[**chibipinkpetals**](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/) HUGGGG<3

 

 

 

 

  
_ THE TABLE _

__

 

__

 

« What is this monstrosity? »  
Sho pointed furiously the huge wood table settled in the middle of the living room. HIS living room. Like a wart on a beautiful face this hideous and enormous table uglified the entire architect house.  
He pinched his nose, like each time he was deeply upset and gazed at the man who was smiling quietly to him as if he was facing a boisterous but cute kid.  
Sho sighed and breathe deeply to calm his nerves and take off his coat then hung it on the black glittering coat-tree. He passed the threshold a few seconds ago and he didn’t even take the time to greet his lunatic boyfriend too horrified by the vision of nightmare.  
He was interior designer and his house was a kind of show house for him, his own private workshop and each furniture had a precise place and specific functionality. He lived with Satoshi since several years and if they meet at university when they were students, their only common point has always been their love for Arts and for each other. Satoshi was an artist, paint well-known but a total alien for the rest of the world. Permanently spacing out he could spend months without selling a piece. Not that anyone wanted to buy his work, on contrary, but because he couldn’t see the point of leaving one of his creations.  
His spoiled child manners amused Sho, it always had. But sometimes…he couldn’t understand the way his mind worked. It was certainly very clear in Satoshi’s mind but for him, it was pure madness.

 

“Satoshi why did you bought this…thing?”  
“Because I like it.”  
“That…okay, I get it. But why in my living room and above all, why now?”  
“What?”  
“Tonight we’re hosting a dinner with two gallery owners who proposed to display my work and two journalists. Each of them accompanied by wives or husbands. Why did you decide to buy this before this very important dinner?”  
“I forgot.”  
“You…you…why am I surprised? You’re in your own world Satoshi, could you sometimes opening your eyes and think about what’s important for me?”

 

Satoshi hung his head, put his hands in his pockets and Sho felt a wave of guiltiness overwhelming him. He strode to him and grabbed his hands.

 

“Satoshi, baby, I didn’t want to shout, excuse me. We will find a solution. Can you help me to move it to your studio? Where is my table?”  
“Five men brought this one, it’s a particular wood very heavy, you know…and when they left I asked them to take the other one. We didn’t need it anymore.”

“Oh gosh…perhaps can we find a tablecloth or~”

 

Sho turned back and began to speak for himself trying to find a miracle way to save this dinner. He didn’t really blamed Satoshi it was useless.

 

“Perhaps could I~”  
“Come here.”

 

Satoshi gripped Sho’s wrist and pulled him to his side. Without releasing his arm, he stroked the table lovingly.

 

“Look. This table is a master piece of art. The entire wood used by the craftsman comes from a sole tree. An elm multi centenary tree, a pure keyaki…”

Sho gazed at the beautiful hand caressing the wood slowly, listen the appeasing voice and felt his anger decreasing while a strange and so inappropriate hole of desire grew up into his lower belly. Satoshi brought him to him gently, placing him in front of him, putting his hands around Sho’s waist and his chin on his shoulder. He spoke at his ears, totally aware of the power he had on the young designer.

 

“The craftsman is a pure artist, a wonderful old man I met during a fishing journey. He offered me this table in exchange of one of my paint. Touch it my love.”  
“I…”  
“Just touch it. “Whispered Satoshi pecking Sho’s nape.” Can you sense it? It’s alive and warm, sensual.”  
“Y…yeah…”

 

Sho swallowed the knot in his throat. Satoshi was leisurely moving his hips against his buttocks and this caress was clearly not innocent. He closed his eyes, feeling the bulge in his back growing slowly but surely just like his.  
He put his both hands on the table and Satoshi slide his palm to his hips possessively.  
It was not the moment, nor the place but Sho never learn how to resist Satoshi.  
Making love was like every little thing he did, natural and spontaneous, never tainted by feelings of guiltiness or impropriety. That’s why it was so hard for Sho to repulse him. He could endlessly argue, find tones of reason to struggle against his envy, but what for? He wanted him like Satoshi desired him and every reasonable consideration, even the best, counted for nothing.  
Sho felt Satoshi’s hand on his shoulder blades pushing him against the warm material and soon his right cheek caressed the wood.

 

“Here?” he murmured undertone.  
“Yes, here.” Answered Satoshi opening Sho pants to take in off in one go with his black trunk. “Spread your legs.”

 

Sho obeyed, already excited by the touch on the small of his back.

 

“Grab the edge of the table.”

 

He stretched his arms and while spreading wide his legs he gripped firmly the thick wooden table’s edge. He heard the metallic noise of the belt behind his back and the sound of the zipper opened. Oh God how could he be so excited, so easy to turn up after all those years of sex with the same man, he wondered. He has this magnetic aura, this false innocence he couldn’t get enough.  
He didn’t even need to be prepared, they made love all night long and he still felt the effect of the numerous intrusion of his lover. Satoshi caressed one of his legs and raised it on the table then in a swift move thrust in him, making them shout in unison.  
Sho half closed his eyes and nibbled his lower lips almost painfully.

“I want to hear your voice, you moan so beautifully.” Said Satoshi as he left his belly to thrust again deeply in him. Sho raised his head and saw their reflections in the huge windows of the living room. He watched Satoshi going back and forth sensually, a blissful smile on his face, his own face misshaped by the pleasure and their eyes met for a few seconds. His erected virility hit the table at each moves caressing the painful flesh. He gripped strongly the furniture and finally Satoshi’s hands slipped between his legs to relieve him.  
He jerked him off too slowly, torturing him again and again, making him shiver and beg for a release.  
Ohno laid down on Sho’s back and took his mouth eagerly, speeding the pace of his to-and-from movements.  
They climaxed together after a last cry and stayed still for a moment, catching their breath.  
Satoshi caressed tenderly Sho’s cheek and pecked his lips.

 

“I knew this table was made for you.”  
“You’re crazy…” He put on his pants back and after a quick glance at the table walk to the bathroom. ”And you clean it!” He shouted from the stairs.

Ohno smiled and went to the kitchen to look for the material to clean the table.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
